Contos de Fadas
by Souhait
Summary: Você passou as mãos pela página do livro, contornando devagar o castelo. Seus dedos tremiam e seus olhos choravam, mas seus lábios queriam se converter em um sorriso. O mais feio deles, mas mesmo assim um sorriso.
1. Chapter 1

Às vezes, você se pegava observando-a no quarto. Com a porta entreaberta, pijaminha de babados e ursinho de pelúcia nas mãos, seus olhos piscando enquanto mirava a mais nova cama adquirida pela irmã.

Você conseguia ver o sorriso satisfeito dela por deixar o berço mesmo quando estava dormindo.

Outras vezes, você não se contentava só com observação. Pé ante pé, entrava no quarto, espichava os olhinhos curiosos na direção de Lily e, como ela tinha o sono mais pesado do mundo inteiro – que, naquela época, se reduzia à sua casa e a da vovó – acomodava-se ao seu lado, abraçando o ursinho.

Escapava pela manhã, antes mesmo que seus pais acordassem.

*************

Não sei se essa visão é original. Li poucas fics das duas e, se estiver ferindo a idéia de alguém, **juro **que eu não sabia disso. É só que a idéia me pareceu algo tão bom e foi mais que um lapso - eles costumam dar certo comigo - e daí pensei "Poxa, Nathália, você tem que postar isso"

E aqui está. Espero que gostem e que desçam um pouquinho o mouse para, você sabe, me dar uma ou duas palavrinhas construtivas e de apoio. X)


	2. Chapter 2

-

-

-

"Então, as bruxas são realmente más?"

Você revirava os olhos sempre que ela interrompia sua narração sobre a Bela Adormecida. Seus dedos gordinhos paravam o movimento de virar a página no meio, e seus olhos desviavam-se das letras e das figuras - que você sempre mostrava a Lily, conectando-as com as palavras que ela ainda não conhecia – para olhar os verdes da sua irmã.

"É, elas são más"

Nenhum brilho surgia ainda em seu olhar, e você não sabia que era apenas questão de tempo para a sua inocência de criança se perder.

************

* * *

Eu espero que gostem desse capítulo. Ficou tããããããão curtinho que até permito que me dêem reviews pequetititas também ;3


	3. Chapter 3

-

-

Você a observava no jardim.

Lily caía no chão, sem medo de se sujar, e revirava as folhas no outono até achar uma mais avermelhada para colocar na cabeça. No inverno, ela ajeitava a neve, deitava sobre ela e mexia as pernas e os braços, formando um anjo no tapete branco. No verão ela andava só de biquíni, e na primavera catava as flores e entregava aos pais, um sorriso no rosto excitado.

Você sabia que ela era a princesinha da casa.

E saía da varanda para subir as escadas e entrar no quarto. Aí, você retirava os livros de contos da estante e os folheava, sem parar para ler as letras. Seus olhos só percorriam as imagens, solitários, pensando no dragão e na bruxa e no príncipe.

Era mais ou menos nesse momento que você sentia o olhar de Lily sobre si. Lá de baixo, do jardim, para logo depois começar um esboço de corrida escada acima para se sentar aos seus pés e ouvir suas histórias.

"Quero ouvir a última de novo"

"Está bem"

Você sorria. Porque, se toda princesa tinha uma rainha, você era a de Lily.

-

* * *

Bom, acho que estou em falta com algumas fics minhas que, infelizmente, ficaram no meu computador que foi láááááá para SP. Então, me sentindo culpada, resolvi reescrever alguns capítulos - e até achei que ficaram melhor X) - e postá-los aqui mesmo sem o manuscrito original.

Espero que tenham gostado. Não é tão curtinho quanto o outro, mas mesmo assim pequeno - e um dos maiores, acho, que vocês vão ver por aqui - e merecedor de uma ou duas palavrinhas de incentivo e/ou críticas. Por isso, 'Review this chapter' ou qualquer coisa do tipo ali embaixo, por favor ;3


	4. Chapter 4

-

-

Você tinha oito anos, cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e os olhos mais sagazes que sua idade permitia. Lily ainda mal tinha seis, fios caindo displicentes nos olhos verdes, os mais inocentes que uma criança poderia ter.

Suas aparências se distanciavam, mas seus interesses não.

Você ainda lia para ela, e os olhos dela ainda brilhavam ao ouvir suas palavras. Vocês não pararam de passar as tardes sentadas à janela, nem de rir e apontar o que vocês duas queriam naqueles livros. E vocês nunca, nunca mesmo, pararam de olhar uma para outra com o mesmo brilho em tons tão diferentes de olhares, querendo mais.

Mas, de repente, essa foi a única coisa que restou. Dentre todas as outras, a única.

O sonho.

E doeu tanto, não foi? Quando você a viu com onze anos, reluzente, alcançando o sonho quando ele, tão cruelmente, havia esquecido você.

Você sentiu sua bola de cristal rachar, irremediavelmente, quando teve a certeza de que a dela só se tornava mais forte.

-

-

* * *

Acho que esse capítulo diz tudo sobre a relação das duas, de como era antes e de como ficou depois. Não acho que tenha sido inveja - como a Nah Potter, acha (pelo menos, escreveu ;3). Aliás, esse capítulo vai para ela. E todos os outros, e a fic inteira se possível. 'O lírio da Petúnia' é a melhor fic que eu li das duas - mas sim decepção e alguma coisa que eu, mesmo, não sei o nome.

É, é falta de vocabulário. Aquela sensação de perda, de dor, de insuficiência.

Bom, gosto muito desse. Foi fácil de ser escrito, fluiu como há muito uma fic não flui e puxa várias interpretações. Quem não gosta de ser um pouco polêmico, mesmo que lá no fundo? X)


	5. Chapter 5

-

-

Você a ficava imaginando naquele mundo de sonhos.

Ela seria acordada por fadas, você havia se decidido. E duendes brincalhões esconderiam seu diário, fazendo-a ter que pagar uma prenda para consegui-lo de volta sem que todo o castelo o lesse. E, talvez, ela cavalgasse em centauros, percorrendo o terreno que você imaginara.

Você se acostumou, Petúnia. A imaginar, a fazer de conta que o mundo real à sua volta não existia. A sorrir com a imaginação que só aumentara com o tempo, a esboçar traços imprecisos de castelos e a rabiscar linhas de sua própria autoria. E a sonhar, claro, e cada vez mais, que poderia chegar onde ela estava.

O sonho não era o mesmo, afinal?

Você tinha tanto direito quanto ela.

******************

* * *

Lei de Murphy. Já ouviram falar?

Se não, é aquela coisinha básica de 'Não importa o que aconteça, você vai acabar ferrado no final' - é, eu exagerei X). Se sim, e se faz parte dos céticos - como eu fazia antes - acreditem, ela EXISTE.

E funciona.

A boa notícia é que meu computador voltou - sei lá se já disse isso X) - e a má é que ele voltou sem nada de sua memória para contar a história. Reescrituras estão sendo feitas, cabelos arrancados e muuuuuuuuito texto digitado para ver se eu consigo escrever tudo o que eu tenho que.

Nunca confie numa máquina. Ou, se confiar, tenha sempre o bom senso de ter um pen drive no bolso e renovar os arquivos toda vez que atualizá-los. Me poupariam, acredite, meses de trabalho.

Meses preciosos, por ventura. Porque agora, como meu irmão e meu namorado estão fazendo vestibular e estão sem tempo algum nem para respirarem, eu entrei numa espécie de pacto com eles e decidi só usar o computador quando eles tiveram um tempinho livre por semana. Esse tempo, adivinhem só, fica restrito das nove às meia noite de sextas - porque agora eles tem que acordar cedo - e, se não tiver jogo do Fluminense, duas horinhas no final de semana.

Fica difícil atualizar, vou te dizer. Reescrever tudo - e com aquela sensação horrível de 'PQP, o de antes tava melhor' - e ler as minhas fics adoradas dos meus autores adoráveis, escrever reviews, ter ideias sobre outras fics e pesquisar sobre a minha história baseada nas figuras de linguagem.

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuito difícil. Portanto, valorizem, 'pelamordedeus', e apertem o botãozinho verde ali embaixo ;3.

-

-

Agora, sobre a fic:

Bueeeeeeeno, acho que não tenho muita coisa a dizer sobre esse capítulo. Fala um pouquinho sobre a visão trouxa do mundo bruxo - onde estão as fadinhas? - e sobre os sonhos da Petúnia relacionados a essa visão que ela tem. Eu adorei, e acho que ficou até melhor do que o que eu tinha escrito antes - o que é muuuuuuuito raro, porque a sensação de incerteza é mesmo péssima - e espero, aguardo, desejo, anseio, quero e qualquer outra palavra que se encaixe aí, que vocês adorem também.

Beijinhos e até a próxima ;D


	6. Chapter 6

OoOoOoOoOoO

Os dias passavam. Você marcava todos com um traço no calendário, contando-os para o feriado de Natal.

Ela viria para casa.

Você se pegava olhando na varanda, ou então sentada naquela mesma janela da qual lia para ela. Seus olhos escapavam para o portão e suas mãos brincavam nervosamente com as páginas do livro de contos, seus lábios murmurando as frases feitas.

Você a viu quando chegou, mas fingiu não estar lá. Não queria ver, queria?

Claro que não.

Não queria ter que lidar com o sorriso dela. Não queria ter que saber que ela vivera coisas inimagináveis. Não suportava sequer a idéia de sentar-se no sofá para ouvir sobre a magia, nem de sorrir com a novidade daquilo tudo.

Era bem melhor deitar-se, fechar os olhos, e fingir que a contadora de contos de fadas agora não era ela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Perdoem a demora? Com os corações enormes de todos vocês?


	7. Chapter 7

Eram histórias fantásticas, e você esperava o momento em que Lily iria até você, com aquele sorriso no rosto, para lhe falar delas.

Mas ela não foi. E você se cansou de esperar.

Forçou-se a ficar no canto e, mesmo que fingindo não prestar atenção, cada centímetro de seu corpo a escutava. Não havia fadas (e você se permitiu sorrir internamente com isso), mas os duendes (embora não tivessem chantageado-a com o diário) e os centauros (eles também não deixaram que ela cavalgasse neles) existiam.

Você perguntou. Em um tom falso, beirando ironia e sarcasmo, mas perguntou. Se havia algum príncipe (satisfação quando ela negou) vestidos lindos de princesas (você quase riu quando ela lhe mostrou as vestes) e alguma dificuldade a ser derrotada.

Foi aí que você percebeu. Lily não era a princesa.

Era a bruxa.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Está chegando ao final, como podem perceber. Espero que gostem muuuuito desse capítulo, e que gostem do final da fic. QUalquer coisa, botãozinho verde ali embaixo. Aceito tudo *-*


	8. Chapter 8

Todos os anos seguintes, até você completar dezenove, tiveram uma rotina desgastante; o Natal só começava quando ela chegava, e o sol só ia embora quando ela partia para a estação para seu próximo ano.

Você suportava. Às vezes silenciosamente, às vezes com olhares e sorrisos irônicos, às vezes com raiva.

E suportou por sete anos.

Você se perguntava por que. Por que não tentava esquecer. Por que gostava de se lembrar. Por que aceitava suportar aquilo tudo por tanto tempo quando, tão claramente, Lily era a bruxa da história.

Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que você daria tudo para estar no lugar dela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Mais dois, não tão curtinhos quanto, e daqui a pouco é o fim *-* Espero que gostem e que deixem reviews ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Ela tinha até um príncipe.

Não, ele não chegou num cavalo branco, mas tinha tanta confiança como se estivesse em cima de um. E ele nem tinha os fios loiros e os olhos azuis, mas era irritantemente moreno e seus olhos tinham traços verdes, do jeito que você não contava que gostava. Sua espada branca era substituída por uma varinha, e sua capa era ainda mais bonita e antiga do que a do príncipe encantado.

Nunca fora os sonhos dela, mas ainda eram os seus.

E ela, mais uma vez, os roubava. Com toda a graça, deixava-a de lado.

Sentava ao lado dele e à sua frente, a mão distraidamente em sua coxa e a cabeça pendendo em seu ombro. O indicador brincando com o dele, os olhares se cruzando repletos de amor e o sorriso sorrindo um para o outro, e para ninguém mais.

E, então, você se sentava à sua janela como fazia quando criança, e olhava para o jardim. Lily ainda ficava por lá mas, dessa vez, era com as mãos acomodadas no corpo do namorado. Era com os olhos fechados em maturidade, e com o peito subindo e descendo em uma calmaria que ela nunca teve quando criança.

Você continuava a observá-la como se parada no tempo.

E, num desses dias de Natal, ela olhou de volta. Sorriu e se libertou dos braços de James, e a passos lentos se dirigiu à casa até ficar fora de vista.

Mas não dava dessa vez. A porta estava fechada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hmm, já sinto falta. Último capítulo em quinze dias, pessoal *-*


	10. Chapter 10

A menina magra e loira correu atrás da gorduchinha e ruiva, arfando pelo esforço de persegui-la entre as folhas do outono. Soltou uma gargalhada quando viu que os fios ruivos se esparramaram no chão ao que ela caiu e, de imediato, jogou-se atráss dela.

Mas Lily chorou. Levou as mãozinhas pequenas, de apenas quatro anos aos olhos e chorou.

"Ah, Lily, nem doeu"

"Meu joelho ta doendo"

A loira revirou os olhos, já perdendo a inocência da infância ao sonhar demais com coisas que não poderia ter.

Uma vida mágica. Um príncipe encantado em um cavalo branco. Um castelo enorme e à beira de um lago, com fadas pelos cantos e duendes pregando peças. Uma quantidade impressionante de damas de companhia e um bebê no colo.

"Assim não vai ser princesa, Lily. Princesas não caem e, se por um acaso o fizerem, não choram" o erro dela foi deixar os fios loiros cairem em seus olhos para não ver a expressão triste da irmã. O erro dela fora levantar rápido, e dar as costas sem lhe ajudar.

O erro dela foi ter seu momento. Foi deixar sua imaginação vazar e esquecer que havia uma princesinha ali.

"Assim, vai ser a bruxa"

Lily chorou, e o erro dela foi continuar sonhando enquanto a vida real passava. Foi continuar ignorando o choro de Lily, os pedidos que seus olhos faziam - e o que não tiveram tempo de fazer - e o brilho de seu sorriso. Foi virar-lhe o rosto quando ela queria viver tudo aquilo com você, e desviar os olhos quando ela mais precisou.

Mesmo que, aí, o 'felizes para sempre' já tivesse se perdido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Nathália **- Espero que tenha gostado \o/

**Nathália - **Entendeu com calminha agora?

**Samantha - **Obrigada por todas as suas reviews, more ;D

**Nah Potter, **foi ótimo receber a sua review *-* Per-fei-to, mesmo, e quero agradecer por ter entrado no computador apesar da pressão que é ser vestibulanda e tudo o mais. E, além disso, quero dizer 'obrigada' por ter me inspirado nessa fic, e desejar sorte, calma e competência porque você consegue *-* Vai com tudo, niña ;D

No resto... nossa, é realmente difícil de dizer 'tchau'. Mas é como 'Photograph' diz; é tempo de dizer 'adeus' *-* Espero que tenham gostado, pessoal...! Beijinho, beijinho, e até uma próxima ;3


End file.
